User talk:Vlad Le Démon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shores Of Winter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Isilwen Starshade image.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 07:28, 2009 October 19 Innapropriate use of screenshots as media for site Howdy, I'm BigPing/Rehtul, the administrator here at Shores of Winter wikia. I've been on a hiatus with college for the past few months, so you probably haven't seen me around very much. I'm very happy to see you starting to add content to the site. Just would like to let you know that egregious use of unnecessary media (screenshots) is NOT allowed. This is not a filehosting site, this is a knowledge base. When you post screenshots, it is vitally important that they serve a specific purpose, I have allowed Character Pages for this, if you want to indulge a particularly satisfying kill, a rare encounter, or just a funny incident, you may post it on the forums at shoresofwinter.co.nr in the *click!* section, or you may upload pictures exclusively for your character or personal page. I hope this in no way deters you from adding content to the wikia, but I would prefer if the screenshots were more relevant than those of a goblin walking in a dark alley or a close-up of a character outlined in blue/purple. If you'd like to explore the idea of adding other media, please let me know on my talk page Thanks, Rehtul BigPing 22:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Response to your comment Nov 3/2009 Most character portraits have a 256 (pixel) width and a variable height (also pixels). As far as I know the highest character portrait on the wikia is 600 pixels. Now it's not necessary to have a higher resolution than that, but it can help to have a larger image if the thumbnail you upload is quite small. In general, a creature can have a maximum of two images, a player character may have 3, and a passive NPC may have one. There are of course currently exceptions to this rule, and I will go and make sure that there is conformity to this rule before spring starts (approx. three months). Towns may have one image for each important building (i.e., temple, store, landmark) and another for it's place on the map of SoW, and another for a map of the area. Dungeons may have two images, either of the sample denizens of an encounter, or a sample encounter and a boss image (if applicable). Player portraits may be pulled from either the 3d model ingame, OR they may be the player portrait, OR they can be a different image from the character portrait or 3d model ingame. These are all guidelines, if the page/topic warrants it, you can add more or contribute less. I'd prefer to flesh out empty pages before making new ones though. I was going somewhere with this, but suddenly I've blanked, I'll return to this tomorrow. BigPing 02:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Reply to Message from Nov 4/2009 A PC may have a maximum of 3 images including portraiture. Usually an action shot, a portrait and a still shot (or a group shot with other players). BigPing 13:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Laundry List of Needed Screenshots Towns: Frostkeep is almost done, thank goodness Tarloc Pinedale Tarloc Undercity Tal'entylar Ashrindale Narrowisle Crossing ---- Images that are needed in each area: For Ashrindale, a general overshot of the graveyard and ruins will suffice. Every shop, it does not matter how insignificant, exterior and interior Official Buildings, interior and exterior Don't bother with important characters, we'll do them later. With DM help. All taverns, pubs and places of unofficial interest, exterior and interior. ---- Things not to include: Individual people (NPCs or PCs) Placeables (i.e., a specific barrel, a specific tree, a specific chair, etc.) Buildings unremarkable or otherwise "secret" (i.e. Farmboy's Bar, Nina's house) --------- Remember we're trying to make a completely unbiased reference tool for new players. If there are any places you'd like to suggest as towns, feel free to do so. http://i298.photobucket.com/albums/mm255/JohnFlakes/Signatures/BigPing.png 23:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Response to comment made 11/6/2009 Yes I'd like very much to see them, upload them here or better yet send them to me over the forums (my username is Rehtul) or to my e-mail address at luther.rehtul(at)gmail.com Thanks in advance http://i298.photobucket.com/albums/mm255/JohnFlakes/Signatures/BigPing.png 13:02, November 6, 2009 (UTC)